


Toaster

by TigerKonigs



Series: PMMM 30 Day Ship Challenge [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Eating at 3 in the morning, F/F, Technically an AU but up for interpretation, Unsafe home life practices, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura had no problems with Kyouko eating at 2 in the morning. She would prefer in Kyouko didn't set fire to her toaster, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Ship Challenge, and today was my favourite Homura ship. So, I wrote some silly HomuKyou, because that is definetly my fav Homu ship, through sheer virtue of my headcanon that they spend a lot of time snarking at eah other (Relationship Goals, yo).Technically set in an AU, but feel free to interpret the setting however you want. This fic is also dedicated to sharkselfie/besuretoactuallyread over on tumblr, who really loves non-canon pairings. Enjoy reading!

Homura stared at Kyouko in disbelief. Sure, it was two in the morning, but Homura hadn’t thought it possible for Kyouko to set her toaster on fire. After all, with the amount of food Kyouko ate, one would think she would at least know how to make some toast. And now she was flapping about trying to put the fire out, possibly hoping that Homura wouldn’t notice.  
“How in the hell did you set my toaster on fire?”  
Kyouko jumped, the very person she had wanted to avoid showing up behind her. Kyouko desperately tried to hide any evidence.  
“What’d ya mean, Homura? There’s no toaster here,” Kyouko said nervously.  
“I didn’t think you could get more stupid, Kyouko. I mean, setting a toaster ablaze is pretty stupid, but your clothes too?”  
Kyouko jumped away from the toaster, desperately checking whether her clothes were on fire. Seeing they weren’t, Kyouko sighed in relief.  
“Wait, Why’d ya say my clothes were on fire?” Kyouko protested.  
“Because at the rate you were going, they would be,” Homura replied flatly, grabbing the fire extinguisher from where she kept it in the kitchen.  
“While I have no problems with you eating my food at two in the morning, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t burn my house down too.”  
“HEY! I not like I did it on purpose y’ know!” Kyouko protested, as Homura put the burning toaster out.  
“I don’t care. You’re buying me a new one.”  
Kyouko pouted a little, and Homura smiled. She thought Kyouko was cute when she did that.  
“Stop staring at me!” Kyouko protested, waving her hands in the air like a child.  
Homura giggled, and Kyouko smiled internally. She loved it whenever Homura giggled, or laughed. It made her heart race.  
“Hey Homura,” Kyouko asked, “I’m still hungry.”  
The two of them both burst out into laughter at that. Homura walked over to her fridge, and leaned against it.  
“Alright then, Miss, what would you like to order?” Homura asked, in her very best waitress voice.  
“Omelette!” Kyouko replied quickly, “And your waitress voice still sucks, y’know.”  
Homura smiled at her, and opened the fridge.  
“Omelette it is then.”

It was 3AM before they finished. They sat talking, about whatever came to mind, just enjoying each other’s company. They traded barbs back and forth, talked about what had happened in the past week, talked about how the others were, and so on. They talked until it reached 4 in the morning, and Homura let out a small yawn.  
“S’pose we should go sleep, huh?” Kyouko suggested, picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.  
“We aint got anything goin’ on tomorrow, so we could sleep in and have a lazy day. Whaddya think, Homura?”  
Homura nodded, and yawned again. “So we stayed up until 4 eating and chatting again. Ah well, at least tomorrow’s Sunday.”  
The two got ready for bed, and snuggled against each other under the covers.  
“’Night, Homura,” Kyouko said, sharing a goodnight kiss with Homura, and snuggling a little closer to her.  
“Goodnight Kyouko.”

Homura was rudely awoken to the sound of her phone ringing. Shuffling carefully, so not to disturb Kyouko, Homura picked up her phone off the nightstand.  
“Hello?” She answered drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Oh, Homura. Did I wake you?” The perky voice on the other end said, “Should I hang up?”  
“It’s fine, Madoka. Kyouko and I were just up a little late last night,” Homura could feel Madoka’s blush at that through the phone, “What are you calling for?”  
“Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to come shopping with the rest of us,” Madoka said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Mami doesn’t get off work for another hour, so we can wait a bit.”  
“Alright, Thanks Madoka,” Homura replied, “Just let me wake Kyouko, and we’ll see you in an hour.”  
“See you then!” Madoka replied, hanging up.  
Homura put the phone back on the nightstand, and turned towards Kyouko. A twinge of annoyance shot through her. Kyouko was drooling on her pillow. AGAIN.  
“Wake up you sloth, you’re drooling on my pillow,” Homura said, while shaking Kyouko awake.  
Rousing from her slumber, Kyouko blinked a few times, and rubbed the sleep a few times.  
“Get up, lazybones. We leave in an hour, and we need to get ready before then,” Homura stated.  
A look of confusion was etched onto Kyouko’s face. “What for?”  
Homura smiled evilly. “You still owe me a toaster, Sakura Kyouko.”  
Kyouko paled. “Aw, Hell.”

Homura and Kyouko met the others around an hour later. Kyouko still looked a little dishevelled, but everyone just chalked that down to Kyouko being Kyouko. Madoka waved and the pair, and they waved back.  
“Soo, I heard you and Homura, were, up laaaaate last night,” Sayaka teased  
“Kyouko set fire to my toaster,” Homura stated in reply.  
Sayaka looked a little confused. “Is that some new euphemism I’ve not heard of?”  
“No,” Homura replied, “She actually set fire to my toaster. At 2AM.”  
The rest of the group laughed, and Kyouko protested fruitlessly.  
After the group had calmed down, Mami spoke up. “Where shall we go first?”  
Homura was the first to reply. “You three can amuse yourselves for a while. Kyouko here owes me a toaster.”  
And she grabbed Kyouko by her collar, and began dragging her away to a home appliance store. The rest of the group staring at how Kyouko protested fiercely, while also watching Homura remain resolute.  
“I don’t whether now is the right time to make a joke about Kyouko being whipped,” Sayaka said, still watching the pair of them in shock.  
“I’m surprised that Homura has the guts to pull a stunt like that in public,” Mami added, “Whatever happened to that sweet, shy girl we know a few years ago?”  
“She met Kyouko,” Sayaka deadpanned, elicting a few chuckles from the other two.  
“How about we all get some Ice cream while we wait?” Madoka suggested.  
“An excellent idea, Madoka,” Mami replied.  
“Nice Idea! I’m game!” Sayaka replied.  
And so, the three went off to get Ice Cream, ignoring the dying cries, I mean, loud noises of Kyouko being dragged by Homura to the Home Appliance Store.


End file.
